


Devilish

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [31]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric met him at the front door with a devilish grin and a kiss, which Aaron accepted before stepping inside, “You’re in a good mood.  Something interesting happen today?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devilish

Eric met him at the front door with a devilish grin and a kiss, which Aaron accepted before stepping inside, “You’re in a good mood. Something interesting happen today?”

“Carol brought brownies again. Special brownies.” Eric followed him into the living room, “I told her that I was trying to cut back on the pain meds, and then she heard that Abigail had some special plants, so she made a few trades. She made pot brownies for me.”

Aaron looked as though he wasn’t sure if he should laugh or be disapproving. “Have you already tried one?”

“Nope, I was waiting for you to get home.” Eric leaned against the back of an armchair. “Want one?”

He hesitated, “I think that maybe you should keep them for the days you skip your pain meds, if that was the intent. I’ve heard that marijuana can help with all sorts of medical issues. Isn’t that why people were getting prescriptions for it in California?” Aaron laughed and hung his jacket in the closet, “This is going to change how I think about Carol. I wonder if Daryl knows about this side to her.”

“She’s nice. I like her.” Eric moved around to the front of the chair and sat heavily, “I might have part of a brownie later. I took one of the pain pills earlier and it just made me nauseous.”

“Are you feeling better now?” His tone instantly changed to one of worry, “Maybe we should have a late dinner; or something that won’t aggravate your stomach.”

“I’m fine, and I already made dinner. Or it’s in the oven anyway; slow roasted rabbit with potatoes. Daryl was kind enough to bring us the rabbits, I’d hate to waste them.” Eric shrugged and leaned back in the chair. “If you want to get cleaned up, there’s time before it’ll be ready, and I set some clean towels out.”

He grinned cheerfully again, “I think I’ll write a thank you note to Carol for the brownies.”


End file.
